A memory may receive commands to access a memory location of the memory. For instance, a Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may receive an activate command to open a row address of the DRAM to a read or write operation. Manufacturers, vendors and/or suppliers are challenged to provide users with more accurate methods for ensuring that data at the memory is not corrupted.